1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for measuring a temperature of a refrigerant flowing inside a heat exchanger.
2. Background
A refrigerant circulating system includes a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve and an evaporator. A refrigerant is compressed into a high temperature and high pressure gaseous refrigerant by the compressor. Thereafter, the refrigerant is phase-changed into a high temperature and high pressure liquefied refrigerant by the condenser. The refrigerant which has passed through the condenser is changed into a low temperature and low pressure two-phase refrigerant by the expansion valve. The two-phase refrigerant is evaporated into a low temperature and low pressure gaseous refrigerant while passing through the evaporator, and is then introduced into the compressor.
To control the refrigeration system, a temperature of the refrigerant flowing through the condenser or the evaporator is measured. In general, there are many cases of measuring a temperature of a space in which the condenser or the evaporator is installed. Since there is a temperature difference of the refrigerant flowing through the condenser or the evaporator, temperature measuring may be inaccurate.
In particular, the liquefied refrigerant and the gaseous refrigerant flow together through a refrigerant pipe included in the evaporator, and the liquefied refrigerant flows along a lower surface of the refrigerant pipe, and the gaseous refrigerant is pushed to an upper side of the refrigerant pipe. The temperature of the refrigerant may or may not be easily or accurately detected according to an installation position of a temperature sensor at the refrigerant pipe.
In the case of a structure in which a temperature sensor is directly in contact with the refrigerant pipe to detect the temperature of the refrigerant, there is a problem in that the temperature sensor may not be maintained in a stably attached state to the refrigerant pipe.